


Discounts

by Inbetween_days



Series: Tmr oneshots [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Thomas is Insistent, Thomas is an annoying little shit, all fluff babey, but minho loves it anyway, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inbetween_days/pseuds/Inbetween_days
Summary: “Oh, and would you be so kind as to give me a-”“Discount? No.” Minho finished the order and rang Thomas up. “You’re total is $5.37,” A tight-lipped smile stretched across his face.Thomas huffed and pulled back, “You’re no fun.”
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Tmr oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034001
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Pieces of Thominho





	Discounts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first Thominho fic, but after reading tst again, i couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoy!!

Thomas stepped up to the counter with a wide and sly grin on his face. Today made the… 8th day? Of Thomas’ persistent flirting with his favourite barista. Minho. 

The aforementioned barista who, upon seeing him, let out a long sigh, “What can I get for you today, sir?” He drawled out, obviously wishing he didn’t have to. But, as they both knew, it was company policy. He grabbed a cup and pen, already writing Thomas’ name down. 

“Hmm, I think I’ll have…” He paused, placing a hand on his chin in mock consideration. “A cafe latte.” The barista mouthed the words along with Thomas, seeing as he knew his order by heart now. Thomas placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward, heels lifting slightly from the ground. “Oh, and would you be so kind as to give me a-”

“Discount? No.” Minho finished the order and rang Thomas up. “Your total is $5.37,” A tight-lipped smile stretched across his face. 

Thomas huffed and pulled back, “You’re no fun.” He pulled out his wallet and swiped his card, feeling the money drain out of his account second by second. He _really_ needed to stop buying coffee from this place. 

“Losing my job would be _no fun._ Sorry.” He leaned around Thomas, looking past him to the rest of the line, and shouted, “Next!”

Thomas let a grumpy frown replace his grin and stepped away to wait.

-

Today marked the 10th day in Thomas’ journey to acquire a discount. He steeled himself before walking in. He had purposefully chosen a dead hour, assuming the shop would be primarily empty. He kept a small smile to himself as he noticed that he had been right. 

Minho groaned as he watched Thomas enter, not bothering to hide his emotions. “Dude,” he started, “Is caffeine poisoning a thing? Cause if so, you’ve got it and probably need to go to the hospital.”

Thomas cracked a grin, glad that the barista was warming up to him. “Well, if it is a thing, then I’m not having any side effects.”

“Not yet,” Minho mumbled under his breath. “The usual?”

Thomas stilled, wondering if he should try a new approach. “No, actually.” The way Minho turned his head toward him with wide eyes was comical, causing Thomas to chuckle. “I was going to ask what your favourite drink was and then try that.” The barista’s eyebrows were still in danger of joining his hairline, “Um… Hello? Earth to Minho?” He snapped his fingers in an attempt to gain his attention.

“Yeah, sorry.” Minho gave him a wary look, “I normally get tea.”

“ _Tea?_ ” Needless to say, Thomas was not expecting that answer. “What kind?”

“Earl Grey,” He stated simply. Thomas gave him a look that signaled for him to elaborate. “With sugar and honey.”

“Then I guess I’ll have that.”

Thomas could see the tiniest smile grace Minho’s face, “Well, okay then.” He cut Thomas off before he could even start, “And no. Just because it’s my favourite drink does not mean I’ll give you a discount.”

“Oh come on,” Thomas whined. “Please?” He gave his best attempt at puppy eyes, but they were unsuccessful. 

The register let out a ring, “That’ll be $4.78.”

-

“Hey, Minho.” Thomas waved as he entered the cafe and walked up to the counter.

“What’s today’s date?” the barista questioned.

Thomas checked his phone, “The 18th, why?”

“Because that makes this your… 14th day? Of trying to get me to give you a discount. Right?”

Thomas waved a correcting finger, “15th, actually.” 

“Oh-ho-ho!” Minho exclaimed, “We’re officially past two weeks now!”

Thomas gave him a cheeky grin and leaned forward on the counter, “Does that mean you’ll give me a discount?” 

“Nope!” Minho returned the smile, “But I can get you whatever you decide to order today so, what’ll it be?”

“I think I’ll have that tea you like again.” 

“You must really like them, huh?”

“I do,” Thomas confirmed. “They’re nice and sweet.”

“Just like me,” Minho added absentmindedly, fingers already going to work on the register. 

“Exactly,” Thomas commented, not missing the way Minho’s fingers stumbled a bit, almost hitting the wrong key. 

“Exactly,” he agreed nonchalantly, trying to seem unfazed. Thomas knew he wasn’t, however, when he saw the light pink tinge on his cheeks. 

-

“Oh, Minho,” Thomas rang out in a sing-song voice, “You’ll never guess what today is.”

Minho turned toward Thomas and crossed his arms, “What is it?”

“Today,” Thomas had reached the counter, “Marks our 30th day anniversary!” He leaned over and gave the barista a playful shove, hand lingering a little too long. 

“Has it really been a month?” Minho cocked his head, “It feels like just yesterday you came in here, begging me to give you a discount.” 

“That’s because I did.”

“Oh, yeah,” he drew the word out, “That’s right, you were.” He unfolded his arms and repeated his ritual of grabbing a cup and writing Thomas’ name down. He looked to his customer in silent question, not needing to ask the obvious question. 

“I think I’m feeling a latte, today.”

Minho nodded his head a little, “Switching it up I see.”

Thomas made a noise of agreement. “So, Minho. About that discount--”

“Forget about it! I’m not going to say it again,” he groaned, no real venom behind his words. 

Thomas’ mind scrambled, it had been a _month._ He was going to get that discount if it _killed_ him. “Well… what if I could offer you something in return?”

Minho’s ears all but physically perked up, “Like what?”

“Like…” Thomas trailed off, he had _not_ thought this through. “A kiss!”

Minho looked at him like he had just escaped an insane asylum. “A kiss?”

Thomas nodded, “Yes. A kiss in exchange for a discount.”

Minho chuckled, “No, Thomas. I will not give you a discount on your coffee if you kiss me.” He paused for a minute, “Okay, the kiss wouldn’t be bad but I’m not getting fired over getting you a 20% discount on your fucking latte.”

“Really? You’re going to admit that you want to kiss me and _still_ not offer me a discount?” Thomas feigned hurt, “Chivarly really _is_ dead.” 

“You know what? Fine. I get off at three tomorrow. Come by then and I’ll get you your discount.” The barista pointed a finger at Thomas before ringing him up. “Now, that’ll be $5.37” He smiled and Thomas had never felt more excited.

-

Thomas saw his favourite barista cleaning the counters when he stepped in at 2:55 on the dot. “Miss me?”

Minho chuckled before putting away his supplies, “How long were you standing out there?”

“W-what? What do you mean? I- I wasn’t standing out there, I just got here,” He stuttered, clearly unsuccessful in his attempt at denial. He sighed and slumped his shoulders, “15 minutes.”

“15 minutes? I have to say, Thomas, I am impressed.” He leaned forward across the counter, “Now, what can I get for you today?” His voice had lowered to a sultry level and Thomas loved it.

“You pick.”

“Oh, my pick?” He leaned back and Thomas almost chased him, ready to hop over the counter. 

“Yeah,” Thomas tried to cool himself, “Surprise me.”

“I will.” He turned around and began making his drink as Thomas watched from afar, willing him to move faster. Once he finished, he faced Thomas once more and placed the beverage on the counter between them. “There you go.”

Thomas had noticed how his hands hadn’t even drifted to the register, “How much?”

“On the house,” Minho smirked.

“Finally. After a _month_ of trying, I _finally_ get my discount.”

Minho smirked and pushed the cup toward Thomas, “Drink up. I’m gonna go clock out.” Thomas did as he was told and found that it ended up being Early Grey tea with sugar and honey. He smiled into his drink and swore that it was the best one he’d ever had. 

“So?” Thomas turned and was greeted by the odd sight of an apron-less Minho on the opposite side of the counter.

He set his cup down. “So?” Thomas repeated, inching closer to him. 

“I think you owe me something.”

“Do I?” Thomas hummed, “I can’t seem to remember what, you’ll have to remind me.” He stepped closer still. 

“If you insist.”

Minho closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist as Thomas let his own rest on Minho’s shoulders, hands cradling the back of his neck. Their lips met and Thomas sighed into the kiss, it was perfect. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, sharing the air sweetened by Thomas’ tea.

“Best. Discount. Ever.” He stated.

Minho laughed and pecked his lips again, “Yeah. Best discount ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
